Question: $ 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0 = \; ?$
$0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ is $0$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $0$ The exponent is $4$ $0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ is $0$ to the power of $4$ $0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0 = 0^{4}$